Collection of One shot Itazura na Kiss
by ALBrassard
Summary: I like the series Itazura na Kiss this my collection of One Shot of the series. It would be a lot of Naoki POV sometime Kotoko. But little gems of the series. I really hope you enjoy. -ALBrassard
1. Nightingale Pledge

**AN: Hi my name is Audrey I'm ALBrassard here this will be my compilation of one shot for the series Itazura na Kiss. I recently started the ball with a one shot that was best in the final episode. This one is base after A vow with A Nurse Cap season 2 of Mischievous Kiss. Noaki first year at the college of medicine.**

* * *

Nightingale Pledge

NAOKI POV

The class was cancelled because of the nursing department but all the college of medicine needed it to go see the futures Nurse of the school being cap.

It seems like a waste of time for me. Since everyone needed to be there it was mandatory attend. I had no choice but to go since of a tradition of the school had and everyone needed to be there.

Female Nurse population was all expecting a rose from a doctor but reading the tradition it mentions only single partitioner need to give a rose not Married one.

Thank you, Kotoko for saving me of this ridicule tradition. Sitting in the in crowd hearing the Nightingale Pledge and having my mind imagining if Kotoko was going to nursing college.

Kotoko in nurse uniform would be a wonderful thing in next couple weeks she will be taking the exam to transfer soon she and I will be in the same departments if she passes the test.

Hearing the Nightingale Pledge thinking next year my wife if she passes this test will be the one reciting the pledge next year make me smile. After the Nurse did their pledge, everyone, when outside to congratulated the Nurse.

Seem like the Nursing Departement was asking my attention. I did not care and decide, to go find my wife. Kotoko was in the Library studying for the exam. "Kotoko, time to go" she looks like she was struggling.

"Irie-kun I could you help me," She asked with puppy eyes. "I have other stuff to study," I say reminded I lost a day for the Capping ceremony. "Irie-kun please." She says and sits beside her and help her.

We stay 2 more hours and when home after. But I really want to see Kotoko a Nurse so one day she will get her own Cap.

* * *

 **AN2: Thank again for reading I will post more one shot of Itazura na Kiss in this Story This one was another one I wanted to write for the while. I like writing Naoki POV. Thank again**

 **ALBrassard**


	2. Little Vixen

AN: In Here Comes A Cutie Little Vixen! Rika was really playing with Kotoko. I really wanted to know what was on Naoki brain when the little Vixen was trying to break his relationship with Kotoko.

Naoki POV

Mother announce this morning that my little cousin Rika was finally coming back from oversea and will be staying here for a bit. But Kotoko never had met my cousin "How is Rika like" and Yuki and I decide to tell her "She a really good cook".

Mother says "She will be a better wife than you" Yuki say and I say "She really good at school she always on top of the of her class," I say and then we finish breakfast and she got ready for the day and when to school library this morning.

While in the library I was looking for the subject for the future presentation for my final. Something that will give me good references to chose my field of study. While in the library I remember the date that me and Kotoko when she told me about all those children that need a cure. Pediatric, children illness and what brought me to become a doctor.

Kotoko was the one that subjects that I should become a doctor on that day when she stays over when my little brother was sick. Once again the one that wanted me to become pediatric. She the 10% I could do the 90%. I must say I love my wife.

***************A COUPLE DAY LATER*************

"Naoki" Rika first world when she came at the door hugging me. Kotoko face was priceless and in shock. "It nice to see you back Rika" and remove her arms from me and my mom was so happy to get an other girl in the house. "Welcome back Rika," Mother says and Father had

"I will like to present to you Noaki wife Kotoko," My mother says to Rika "It nice to meet you Rika" Kotoko say and Rika was still beside me and looking not happy with the situation that was married. "It funny that moment I left Naoki got married," she says. I look at Rika knew she loved me but I never like her back. But then I am expecting the other problem. Rika is one to be jealous while in school she was trying to be better than me.

Rika would probably be jealous of my wife but I just need to watch and see. We all when to celebrate that Rika is back and we all made a toast "I never thought that Naoki will get married so fast" She says while cheering.

After the party, I and Kotoko excused our self of the party. When to bedroom "She seems like a nice girl " She says but I could see the sadness on her face of my wife. "She is, Kotoko could I ask you something," I say and look at my wife's eye "Don't change" and I hug her. "Why you ask that?" I look at her "Because I love you for who you are" I say and we change and when to bed.

****Next Morning****

I woke up my wife was still sleeping, I look at her for a bit and thought she was really tired I will let her sleep a bit. I look at yes she stupid and a really terrible cook. But she the one that brings me so much joy and love. I really hope that next couple of day with my Jealous cousin will not ruin this relationship.

I brought my clothes, when to get a shower and got ready to go downstair to get breakfast. I was hoping my wife will wake up soon the best thing of the morning I want my coffee that my wife makes. The best coffee on earth. Started to eat and I heard a scream and My mother and my cousin were in the Kitchen. "Sorry mom, I overslept," Kotoko say looking at Rika.

She when to change and told Rika she could go rest but Rika did not want her in the Kitchen. So there decide to make omelette competition.

Kotoko was Horrible, Rika was eatable. "Kotoko could you make me a coffee." I ask my wife to make the best thing in the world for me "I will make you one Naoki" Rika say and I look at her "I want Kotoko coffee, that the best thing she makes" I made my wife smile and the aroma of the coffee hit my nose.

During the week I must say I feel bad for Kotoko, Rika was pushing her hard and to point that Kotoko crack. The worst thing she did to Kotoko was when she destroys the wedding picture of her bag. I was worried about my wife but she came home drunk. I was sad to see that my cousin was that point jealousy of my wife.

"Kotoko she wake I want her apology" She says while was carrying her she was sleeping "She a sleep, I'm apologizing for her " I say and holding my drunken wife and "I don't want to hear your excuse I want Kotoko to apologise" Rika say and Look at Kotoko "You push her, Goodnight" I carry my wife to our bedroom and change her to her pyjama and look at her "I'm sorry Kotoko" Put her to bed and cover her.

During the night I thought how Kotoko is feeling the Jealousy like I did couple months ago and this night I did not sleep well. When I wake up Kotoko was sleep sleeping and drunk from the night before it was the weekend so this Dad decides that we will be hosting a bbq this afternoon and I when down to get breakfast and read the journal. Today I made myself my own coffee "Kotoko is not awake I thought you she join us for breakfast" Rika said.

I got the grown for coffee Rika took it from me "I will make you one cup this morning" she say and I look at her " I want to make my own coffee Rika." My Mother was with my dad in the living room "Fine I will let you do what you want Naoki" She says smiling.

During the day I work on my final. Kotoko woke up around noon with a headache she came so I could look at her and give her some care but barely speak to me. My mother came around 3 pm to let me know that she was fine and that the BBQ will be starting soon.

Around 4:30 I when to the backyard and saw Kotoko sad and with her face of jalousie. She was eating the meat with virtuousness it was funny to watch. Rika came to give me the meat. "I chose the best piece for you" and I took it and started to eat my father ask for more beer.

"I will go get some" Kotoko say and Rika followed her. I took back my book while eating and "Naoki, You need to go the kitchen the girl is fighting" I put my book down and when to the kitchen. "I will never do that " and then Rika started her monologue and say "I wonder what Naoki feels. If he chose me you will have to give him back to me."

Kotoko looks at Rika "let see, bring him" Rika look at me and "did you hear that Naoki" and I came into view. "I did, I heard most of it, " I say and Rika came and "I've always loved you and I was sad when I heard the news that goes got married " Kotoko was looking sad and say "Then..." She pauses "Then... You shouldn't have gone to America. How can you be apart so long from the one you love?" Rika turn to her "It couldn't be helped! I was in fifth grade I had to go with my parents."

Kotoko snap " IT DOSEN'T MATER! I could never stay away from the one I loved. If it were me... I wouldn't have gone to America! If it were me... I'd stay near him, even if didn't love me! You may have him longer than me... But you'll never love him as much as I do! " She started to cry and she gives me more reason to love her " So... I don't know how Irie-kun feels... But that's how I feel. So..." and she runs away from the house and Rika say "Kotoko-san" I look at Rika and I feel the sadness on my wife crashing into me and say to Rika.

"That's why." and move for my wall to look at Rika and say "That's why I fell in love with her. Unlike you ... She can't do anything right. But I love her power." Rika looks at me shock the reason why I love Kotoko "More than me?" she says and with sad eyes " Yeah more than you." she looks away "I see maybe Kotoko-san... wouldn't have gone to America. " I touch her head and he says "Probably not." walk away from Rika and try to find my wife.

I when around the house found my wife crying by the garage door. I when to her back and knock on her head. She turns around had a tear on her face and she looks in pain that Rika causes her. "ahh Look at your face, why are you crying?" I say to her and she looks away "Because... what if... it over between us? I have to find the strength to go on living. Go on living."

I was mad at the situation and I put my hand on the door and kiss her she has the power of making me feel like she always doubting my love to her. I kiss my wife and put my hand on her head I think she needs to understand I love her and I could not live without her love.

After I break for the kiss she hugs me to dear life and we feel that connection that same connection that brought us together in the first place. " Can you?" she nod no with her head "No," she says and I held her so close "When did I give you a reason to doubt me? I never have." I pull away from the hug and I look her in the eyes " I chose you. Have more confidence." she look so happy, hod and she give me hug and I wanted to hold her closer.

My wife was happier and I was no more worried about my cousin. The next day she left and my wife had more confidence on my love to her. Maybe that little Vixen brought us more happiness.

 **AN2: I really hope you enjoy this one I work 3 hours on this chapter watch this episode 5 time in that time. The last couple of line is from the show yes it took me 2 and hours to writes all the translation of the show. Netflix was the best. Thank again for reading.**

 **ALBrassard**


	3. Kobe

AN: welcome back one shot 3 of my collection this time little Kobe story.

Naoki POV

It has been a couple months since I arrived in Kobe and I must say leaving without Kotoko have been emotional. She calls me every night when I was not working late shift hours at the hospital Kobe is a good place but do I really want to be just a pedestrians. Looking on my computer noticing that the case of that little girl that lost her father and have all that health problems. That was the case there give me of all doctor that came to study. Lost on though I came to realize that was my Mother "Hello Mother" looking at the phone "Oni-chan, Kotoko did not come home at all " she says and I look at the time should could gone to a pub with nursing friend " don't worry she probably with hers friends " I say and then she says "She not with her friends there came her after school saying that she left in middle of class" she pauses "she probably on her way to Kobe at the moment" My face that change since I miss my wife and if she is coming her there must be a reason "I will keep you updated if she here, thank mother for telling me" I hang up and remember that had a meeting with Naomi and her mother about the surgery at hospital.

After the meeting, Naomi and her mother invited me to park beside the hospital so we could further talk convince Naomi to take while in the park "Look mom there the clown lady from the hospital." Naomi says and I when to look it was Kotoko hitting with a hospital face mask and funny looking clothes thinking she will not be notice "Irie- kun" she say look at her "I just need to finish I will brought you at my place after" I whisper in her ear and she when to the other bench and call me "Sorry I have to take this call" I say to Naomi mother "Are you almost done" all she say "I understand, be there in 5 minutes " I say closing the phone and look at the both of the "the hospital call I have to go, Noami see you tomorrow at 3:30 pm " I say "Oh I see thank you Dr Irie" I left then and join Kotoko to go home.

"Why you come here?" I say a little surprise she looks so tired and happy to be here "I could do it Irie-kun. I was missing you so much it started to hurt" she says holding my hand and looking a little a shame if it " I miss you too Kotoko." In fact, I miss her so much it was so boring in here without her. "Let go eat "

We brought our food to go my house and eat she talk about her last couple of months and I was working on my operations plan for Naomi. Kotoko prepared me so that wonderful coffee the one I adore " who was that lady" she says looking worried "Oh don't worry Kotoko it one of my patients her name is Naomi her she really sick and I was advised her to get operation" I say to her "Naomi lost her father last year she afraid to leave her mother behind if she die" I was thinking how much progress I did "Oh I see , but wait I thought you wanted to become a surgeon " she pauses " I want to but I wanted to try pédiatrie first" I say and then remember she the one who brought it up that she wanted me to be helping children to get better. "Tell me who make you change your idea" say standing up while I was getting up to get ready for bed "I'm not tell you it a secret " I say moving toward her "tell me" she says I kiss her for a long time for almost 7 months I did not see my wife. "Good night," I say and then we when to bed.

The next morning I was the first one wake I feel someone beside me and look it was Kotoko sleeping and I was blessed to see she was there to bless me this morning. I when to take a shower and got started cooking breakfast while she was still sleeping. Kotoko wakes up and says "Good morning," she says looking daze "that was nice to sleep with you I feel so lonely at the house it feels so good I'm recharged," she says full of joy that was it was miss all these time Kotoko the ball of energy. "Do you want some coffee Iris-kun" she say "I will like some" she made that coffee that I miss and we talk a bit then we got ready for me to go back to Kobe Hospital she was leaving when Naomi came with her mom for the appointment " that is the clown lady she is still with Dr Irie why are you with him. She is your girlfriend "Naomi say and Kotoko was surprised "she not " I pause "She is my wife" I say and Kotoko was happy that I say that out loud "that impossible " Naomi say and her mom too.

" you will marry my mom she better cook " Naomi say I thought why everyone thinks that Kotoko could not believe that she is my wife why people always question my love to her even a child could do it. Naomi did not like the idea of Kotoko she runs and "Naomi doesn't run" she was convulsing and call a team to rush her to the emergency room. Kotoko says to Naomi mother she will try to convince Naomi to do the operation. That turn into 1 day stays to week.

Kotoko came every day to see Naomi to try to convince her to do the operation after the 5 days. Naomi says it was fine and she says yes. After the operation Kotoko stays for the weekend and when back to home and Everyday after she left I was eager to come back home as soon as possible. I miss Kotoko but only 5 and half months before I will be seeing my wife every day.

AN2: Would believe that was written in a bus ride to go home from work and on my tiny phone. I really hope you enjoy that one shot.


	4. Mistake

N: Hello Everyone Happy New Year I do know it been a while did a not do an update and I'm so sorry. I have some personal reason why this update too long time. Now everything is now much better. Anyway, this chapter brought me back to the first season of Itazura Kiss.

NAOKI POV

I never thought the day to say that someone like Sahoko was so boring. I really thought that one day I will love her like I love Kotoko it been months since we try to make this relationship to work for Sahoko seem good. But inside of me, I'm dying inside, she is a nice person but does I love her.

No! I was looking at Sahoko at the coffee shop where we decide to meet after I when and pick my book from the university. "Naoki" Sahoko asks looking at me on my darkest hour Kotoko was going to leave the house and I will be lost "You look lost," she says and look at her "I'm sorry, I'm just overthinking" she looks at me and I was not in the mood for being here. "She still in your mind," She asks and I look at her surprise to know she saw right into me

"Who?" I say trying not to show that it was Kotoko. "Kotoko!" she was on the point once again I must say she does know me. "Yes she is in my mind and I'm sorry." I was tired of lying to say it out loud it feels so good "Naoki, I think its time to let your heart be free, Thank you for the time you been with me. And don't worry I will tell grandfather it was my fault we broke off"

She says that knowing that she will never have my love. "I'm so sorry Sahoko and Thank you" She gives me the ring and she looks so happy like something just remove from her shoulder. I pay for the coffee and when home thinking that I have to clean the mess. That not only hurt me but Kotoko by lying to her. I want her to stay whatever it takes I want to make my own decision.

My father might not be happy. On my way home the rain felt so good. "Naoki where was your umbrella," My mother said looking at me with my soaking wet clothes. "I forgot it at the cafe I came home get one" She looks at me and give me some towel. I dry my self and I remember what Kotoko friend say Kinoske was going to propose today to Kotoko and I have to stop him.

I grab my umbrella and walk toward the a-chan Restaurant. Looking outside there was only one person where was Kotoko. I walk around the block and saw her crying under a tree. I walk toward her and put my umbrella under her. Look at her say " Hey" She looks at me and say "Irie-kun, why?" No more lies it done. "I'm here to pick you up" she looks at me surprised.

"Picking you up?" she says and looks at her. "Me ?" I give her my hand and she took it my question is did she say yes " Are you been with him" she continues to walk " Who?" She says looking at me "Izekawa" She says and looks away " that right I was with him" We continue to walk I need to know if to You says yes Kotoko my head was screaming.

" I heard that he propose to you," I say hoping that she says No. I am too late. "That right, I'm pretty popular, you know" and then I ask the question I been just wanted to say to her " And what did you say?" She continues and says "whatever I say it not your business why do you care" she sounds it angry and but did you say yes.

" You're with Sahoko and your getting married" She told me and I wanted to say not anymore but I had to lie " It true" and then she slow down and say the word I did not want to hear "I'm moving out" and she pauses " My dad and I decide that since your getting married we should move out, and I'm going the Marry Kinoskee.

I will be taking my dad restaurant with him." And then I let the truth set in " DO YOU LOVE HIM" and then she gives me this speech " Kin-chan always love me since High School" and then I look at her eyes and say " What do you do if the other guy loves you?" She looks at me and says "what wrong with you, for many years I was in love with you and you run toward another girl like Sahoko and you forgot about me."

I drop the Umbrella and took her arms " DO YOU LOVE ME OR YOU COULD NO LOVE ANYONE BUT ME" and she look shook but this was my last chance to win her over "Your right, How could you be so confident, It true , but how could I live knowing that you love Sahoko more than me." she was right and all wanted is to kiss her, I did it and it feels so right.

When I kiss Sahoko it feels so wrong she was the one. "Don't say to me , I always love you and I'm sorry" and she look and say " You kiss me for the second time" I look at her she never knew that I kiss her in front of my little Brother "Well this the third time but you don't need to count anymore" I kiss her again and the rain started to faint like a new chapter of our life will be starting. On our walk home I need it to be sure that no one takes her from me and I decide. I will propose to her and so she will never move out.

My mother opens the house and for now or never it time to tell everyone the truth. On this night which I almost lost the love my life. Going to bed thinking that tomorrow I won't have to lie no more feel like I'm in heaven.

AN: Well guys what do you think. I will be posting an update this week and I will try post more in the future. Thank everyone

ALBrassard


	5. Truth

AN: It time to make some clarification if you did not know my series is base on the Japanese drama Mischievous Kiss from maybe season 1 or 2 different what the story inspires me to write. I spend too much time on this series I think one day I will brunt my Apple TV for this story. Anyway here to the other update.

Naoki POV

The day passed like a blur my mother had, in fact, plan my wedding in my back. Only a month after I announce to my family that I love Kotoko and I wanted her to marry me. I was just thinking what if Kotoko had planned her wedding. Well, I will never know, thank mother. When we arrived home after a long day after that Kotoko did change 3 times for dress all we wanted is to spend a little of time just by our self.

Kotoko when to take a bath and I started to revisit my memory form today. While we were gone the painter came and change Kotoko room to be a couple room. The painter did make a good job. For the first time, we will be sleeping. Not the first time it will be the first time as a Married couple.

Knowing my mother that why she asked everyone to stay in Hotel and for us to come home. To bound the marriage. Mother once again could I think of my own. Maybe just Maybe wait since we are leaving for our honeymoon tomorrow. Kotoko finish in the bathroom she came with a beautiful pink pyjama that make her skin look so pretty. "I'm done," she says coming toward me and I kiss her. I when to take a shower.

After the shower, I when to the bedroom and Kotoko was waiting for me. " Do want to do it" She ask and look at her "I'm sorry Kotoko, I'm really tried," I say to her and you could see the sadness on her face. I when inside the bed and join her "It okay Irie-kun" she says and look at her " Remember when Yuki told you our second kiss do you know why I did it" look at me. "I don't know, but could you tell me Irie-kun."

I smile at her. "That night was not sure about my own feeling the reason why left the house because my mom wanted to take care my future and I wasn't sure of my feeling toward you." I pause and she looks surprised. "Really so I was one the reason why you left the house," she asks and looks at her tonight is where the truth will be free. "Yes and no in a way I wanted to have the experience to live on my own, to have a clear mind most the time I did miss you."

I pause a for second "At that time I was not sure what to think, but then when Yuri became sick and the way you care for my brother. I thought that I was the reason why you were such in pain." She took my hand and look at me "Now I know why and look at Yuki now he fine." she says it with the biggest smile on her face.

"When I took you to my condo, I did not know how I feel but then you say this why do you become a Doctor. So you could save children like your brother. At that moment when you say that I started to open up and you fell asleep." I touch her face and look at her "I look at your face for 1 hour thinking what you say and what you did for Yuki and that moment I fell in love with you." She touches my face and drags me closer to her.

She kisses me with such a tender moment. "I love you Naoki," she says and I say to her "I love you Kotoko" she when on my torso and put her head there with my arm around her we fell asleep knowing that night is where I fell in love with her.

AN: Who loves a little Romance time to time. Well, I do. I really hope you enjoy.

ALBrassard


	6. A New life

AN: Hello everyone this The first chapter of my new story so since I got a lot of people that Follow this compilation I will be sending chapter one to make people come to read it.

Summary: Aihara Food and Restaurants CEO have just died after a collision with an 18 wheelers on a business trip. The only child of Shigeo Aihara was in an all-female boarding school in Japan and Kotoko Aihara life just change to living with the only Female and just losing her father, her uncle and also Shigeo best friend come and pick up the Daughter of his friend Shigeki Irie came to pick her up to bring her to her new house.

I own just the story, not the character.

Chapter one River flow in You

Kotoko Aihara was still sad by the news of losing her father. The accident was not something that she have ever thought that she will never see her father after the biggest investment trip he was doing. Kotoko still have the new going to her head it been 3 weeks. The Family of her mother wanted her to stay be she knew that staying at there will only make her not want to finish her school and just cry for the rest of her life.

But then she returns to Japanese Montessori Academy of Arts, where she was living in dormitories and the Principal have called her in her office. "Miss Aihara" she bow and then look at her with the deepest apology "I'm so sorry for lost, I'm happy to see you back to school" Madame Hime was standing beside her "Thank you, I'm happy to be back" Kotoko say looking at Madame Hime and trying to put the smile she was known for.

"I call you in my office to let you know that you have a visitor that will like to meet you" She looks at Kotoko thinking that she will know who will be coming to see her "May I know who is it since the lost my father I reach by a lot a family" she looks at the principal and then try to think who it will be. "Dose the name Irie remind you of something," she asks her and then Kotoko froze it she thought it been a year since she saw the Irie's and also she remember that her Uncle was one. "I do remember the name I have an Uncle name Irie" she looks at the principal.

"Miss Aihara would like to meet your Uncle" the principal ask she look in a surprised look but bow her head in agreement. "Open the office door I will leave you alone," the principal says and Kotoko opens the door to the office. "Good Morning Monsieur Irie" she bows and the move to a chair closer to Mr. Irie. "Good Morning Kotoko, it been a long time since came to visit," he says in his joyful voice "I'm sorry for the loss your Father. Shigeo was more than a friend for me he was like a brother, maybe that why he put me as your Uncle" He said in a tone of sadness Kotoko look at him with eyes full of emotions.

"My Father always talk about you" she says in a shy voice that was not hers "Uncle may I ask why are you here if not as impolite" She says looking at the principal desk "Shigeo had a prepared if he will pass away before the time and He did promise me to make sure that you always have place incase something like that happens to him" He pauses and then Kotoko look at him cut him "After my mother died he always prepared me to incase but I never thought this will happens" she look at him and try not cry with the tear she was trying to hold.

"Kotoko, your father always wanted the best for you since now I'm your legal guardian" He pauses and then she looks at Mr. Irie. "Shigeo always give you a choice I know that I will never replace your father" He pauses stand beside her "But I promise your dad I will do my best for you. Because of that if you still want to stay in this school I will accept your decision" He pauses and then grab her hand "But if you feel like a New life in Tokyo I will be happy to do so for you."

Kotoko looks at the man that was holding her hand and thought that the only reason why she came back. It because she wanted to run away from her mother Family. Since her father family was no more living she only had her uncle. "Mr. Irie could have a few moments to think," she asks trying to make a derision.

"Sure do want the day or a couple of minutes," He asks and then she looks at him "I just need to breath for a couple of minutes" She opens the door and run to a her favourite room in the school where a piano was she wanted to clear her head. Dose she want to go with him leaving the school she was for a new life in Tokyo. Where she know no one. She started to play River Flow in you by Yurima one her Dad favourite piece when she play for him. The Music filed the room and she felt the air flowing into her.

Kotoko felt the feeling of her dad and that peace she wanted. Maybe she should go with Mr. Irie she will have a someone that will be there every night. When she at the academy she miss seeing her dad every day maybe he wanted her to go and felt what a family. Someone walk in the room "I'm sorry" she looks at him. It was Mr. Irie that enter and she continues to play "What a beautiful sound," He says looking at her and then she looks at him "It was my Dad favourite song" she continues to play that really beautiful song.

Kotoko look away form him "I will move with you" she say finishing the piece that her father love "But I will like to have a piano room in your house if is too much to ask" she said standing up and facing the man "I want to feel like home and the Piano is something I need to have so when I want to be close to my Dad want to play when I want." She told Mr. Irie and then look at the window. "When should I move, since I chose to come with you."

Mr Irie was surprise that she say yes like that maybe Shigeo call before he died to make sure that she will be safe. Shigeo had a feeling that one day he will die because of the company because but he never thought that it will be coming so soon. His daughter was the thing he love the most and she say yes to him but he new that a piano was something that she will need and he remember what Shigeo say to always keep her happy. For Kotoko Shigeo died in car accident but Mr Irie knew the truth and he told his best friend that he will never tell her the truth.

"About the Piano, my family own one since my sons was supposed to play but never was distressed" He say in joyful voice and then look at girl that this wife always wanted. "When you think you want to move, I will give you as much time as you want" He say and Kotoko did not unpack since she just came back to the school ground. "You are in luck I just arrive today so I did not unpack yet so I'm ready now if it not problem"

She look at the maid of the school "could you make sure that my stuff are ready I will be leaving today." Mr Irie was surprised and thought she will like a week but knowing his wife she had a room ready for her future daughter. "I will be waiting in the car" He bow at the maid Kotoko walk to principal Office "I will be leaving this school starting today incase I don't like at Irie could you make sure that my dormitories are still accessible for me for the rest of the year I will let you know if I return by then" The principal look at Kotoko and give her a hug.

"Kotoko you this academy is always open for you," she says and Kotoko gives her a hug back. She walks to the car and the moving truck that was for her stuff was in the back and she says her goodbye to the staff of the school. "I told the principal if don't feel comfortable I will come back to the academy," she says to her maid and then tears were building in conner of her eyes and then she entered the car.

"I'm ready to go, Mr. Irie," she says and then she did not look back and the tear flow as the River flow inside of her. This was her home for many years and now she leaving everything that she knew behind Japanese Montessori Academy of Arts this all-girls academy that teaches her to be creative in her education. She leaving to the unknown. She afraid but if her father chose him to be her uncle he must be a great man.

"Mr. Irie, I forgot to ask do you have any kids," She asks a question that would know but did not remember.

"I do have 2 sons and one of them is your age and the other one is in 3 grade" look at her and then he did not want to give her more information. But I think she will be soon opening up a bit more, she nodded and she says "I see , could you wait for then to introduce them self." she pause to think and then look at Mr Irie "I'm maybe rude to ask but do you have a maid in your house" she look away since her dad open that company she always had a maid with her.

"We don't but I will hire one for your need, my wife will take care of your daily need on till the maid for your house arrived in a week." he did prepare for her move and she wanted to know about his wife and kids but fatigue was taking her by surprise and she felt asleep.

A couple hours laters.

Kotoko wakes up in Tokyo and Mr. Irie was on the phone. "Yes honey she coming and please make sure that she gets comfortable she felt a sleep I think she need it sleep since the death of Shigeo" He pause and then "We are almost home, I love you too see you soon" Kotoko look at Mr. Irie "Thank you for letting me sleep are we almost there" she asks in a sleepy voice "We are 20 minutes would like some food" He offers her a bento box and she took it "Thank you I was getting hungry."

Kotoko eat her bento box and the light of Tokyo in the moonlight was great. All she wanted was to play her Piano back. Looking at her phone was her favourite piano piece to play Moonlight for Yurima. The music was great for keeping her calm. "Kotoko, we are here" Mr Irie say pointing at the giant house that was the Irie house.

Kotoko gasp at the site of the house it look beautiful but not ask big as the Tokyo residence that her dad own. But it a house and the car pull in the drive way and 2 boys and lady was standing waiting for her. The piano she was craving probably was inside and she will play tonight. But looking at the tall boy that was her age she thought he was cute. Maybe it wont be as depressing that she thought but for sure it will be different.

Mr. Irie get off first and Kotoko was still in her academy Uniform then she gets off the car she bow"Good evening, I'm Aihara, Kotoko" she raises her head then the boy look at her he bow also "Good evening I'm Irie, Naoki" he raise his head " This my brother" his smaller brother say "Good evening I'm Irie, Yuuki" and then the female of the group "Welcome home Kotoko, I'm Irie, Noriko and you could call me Mother" she says and then came to hug Kotoko was surprised by the affection by this women.

"I finally getting a daughter is that great Papa" Mrs. Irie say and then she jumps all over "Thank you for the welcome" Kotoko manage to say and then Mrs. Irie took Kotoko hand by surprise and started to give a tour of the house. Mrs. Irie put the bedroom in front of Naoki so she could talk with her son. In a way, there are not related and wanted someone to marry her son.

"Thank you for the tour may I go to my room or the piano room now" Kotoko ask after the tour of the house "Since my stuff will only arrive tomorrow I will like to get used of this house" she says then Mrs. Irie look at her "Naoki could you show her room" Naoki look surprised but did was he was told "Where you want to go" he ask after his mom was not in hearing shot. "Naoki, if possible to the piano room" Naoki look at her and she looks so fragile and then looks at her "Do you need anything else" he opens the door to beautiful Piano.

"Would like to hear" she ask and then give him a smile Naoki thought it will be nice but he was genius and when his mom told him that he should take piano lesson he didn't really like it but she seem to know how to play. "Sure" He pause and took a seat beside her. She started to play Moonlight for Yurima. Naoki could feel the sadness in the song. "I'm sorry about the lost of your Father" he say and the she did seem to say anything but the tears was flowing from her eyes. "I can't play" she stop playing the piano and the she run to her Room.

Naoki froze in the room and then look at the innocent piano and then he remembers that moment he mentions her dad she stops playing. He felt bad but look at the keys and close the Grand Piano and go to his room. She needs to rest he needs to rest too the peaceful household he knew. Won't be the same anymore.

AN: Hello again this ALBrassard. This chapter is my first chapter of my new story call A new life. The story will be post on a Fan fiction is a new story that I will be writing for the month of November maybe in December. The Goal is this my NaNoWriMo and to post a chapter when I finish the chapter. The story is different from the typical Story of this fandom. Kotoko not as cannon that we know but I hope you like this story and will follow it.


End file.
